


Meltdown (AKA Byakuya Has Two Mommies)

by ThatDarnWeeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genocider Syo being soft, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little byakuya, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Togami Byakuya, fight me, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnWeeb/pseuds/ThatDarnWeeb
Summary: Sometimes, Byakuya Togami isn't an asshole. Sometimes, Byakuya Togami isn't a grown-up. And sometimes, Byakuya needs Touko, and even Syo.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Meltdown (AKA Byakuya Has Two Mommies)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a professional Togafuka shipper now.

'We're out of milk.'

That seemingly mundane text message caused Touko's eyes to widen before she unceremoniously dropped the groceries she'd been carrying to the floor, not noticing the numerous confused looks she received as she hurried out of the supermarket.

While most people would find this to be an overreaction, this wasn't just about some meaningless dairy product; No, that was merely a code that she and her beloved had created several years ago, and Touko knew that whenever Byakuya sent those four simple words, it was a desperate cry for support.

Once she flagged down a taxi, she made sure the driver rushed her back to the large mansion she shared with Byakuya, even telling him to ignore the speed limit, tickets be damned. Of course, she didn't get home nearly as quick as she would have liked. Laser-focused on her current 'mission', Touko sprang from the back seat, carelessly tossing what she assumed was the right amount of money she owed the driver over her shoulder, and sprinted up the front steps.

She barely allowed herself a second to catch her breath before she heard the telltale whimpers and sniffles from the adjacent room, and took off once again, throwing the door to Byakuya's study wide open.

The sight that greeted her was unsurprising, but no less heartbreaking: Crumpled in a heap on the floor was Byakuya, his cell phone only inches away from his shaking hand. He hesitantly raised his head upon hearing Touko enter the room, revealing his red, tear-stained face. It was evident from the glassy look in his piercing blue eyes that he wasn't in his adult mindset at the moment, but that was to be expected when he was this distressed.  
Mustering up as much strength as he was currently capable of, he reached for her with trembling hands, more tears already beginning to stream down his cheeks.

Immediately, Touko dropped to her knees, and enveloped the man in a tight embrace, letting him bury his face in her chest as his body was wracked by loud sobs. He clutched fistfuls of her dress, slumping against her body like a ragdoll, all while she whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, you're safe; I've got you," she promised. She worried that perhaps continuing to use these same phrases every time her darling broke down would eventually cause them to lose meaning, but she continued to say them, if for no other reason than because it's what she wished someone would have told her all those years ago.

Still bawling, Byakuya tightened his grip on Touko, staining her clothes with the seemingly never-ending waterfall of tears he couldn't hold back.

"Shhh, I'm here, baby," she soothed, rubbing his back gently.

"Ma... Ma..." He attempted to speak through his hiccups and sobs, only able to manage the simplest of words in his current state of mind. "Mama...!"

Now it was Touko's turn to start crying. Her heart broke hearing just how small and frightened her dearest Byakuya was right now, and it broke even more when she briefly thought about the number of traumatic memories that could have possibly triggered this episode. It was no secret that Byakuya's childhood was all but non-existent at best, and torturous at worst. Still, he didn't seem like the type of man to let it affect him. He TRIED to be the type of man who didn't feel pain. 

But try as he might, he would always fail.

"Mama's right here, little one," Touko promised, giving the blond a kiss on the top of his head. "She's right here..."

She briefly considered asking him what had upset him specifically this time, but soon dismissed the notion; Not only could he probably not properly articulate what was wrong, but the question might just make him more distraught. Maybe he'd be willing to talk when he wasn't regressed...

Even after his tears slowed and his cries subsided, Byakuya continued to cling to Touko like a human security blanket. This wasn't alarming; He always wanted her to keep holding him for at least a little while after he calmed down, and Touko wouldn't dare deny him that. 

"I love you, baby," she told him softly. "I love you so much. Never forget that, okay?"

Byakuya's only response was a muffled whimper.

Touko frowned slightly. "It's true, I promise; I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world."

Finally, he looked up at her, his face still as wet and red as before. There was no trace of his signature scowl or smug grin, only the upturned brows of a sad child.

Touko gently pressed a kiss to Byakuya's forehead, and proceeded to wipe his remaining tears away. "Do you wanna talk to Mommy Syo?"

He sniffed, and nodded, making the most quiet noise of confirmation.

"Okay, just one second, baby." Touko, turned her head away from him slightly, bringing a long strand of her hair up to her nose. It took a couple of tries, but after a bit of ticking, she managed to trigger a sneeze.

Syo blinked in confusion, wondering why exactly she was on her knees in Byakuya's study. However, she soon realized what must be happening when she felt a light tug at her sleeve. 

Oh, this was NOT her area of expertise. Don't misunderstand, she loved Byakuya to death, regardless of whether or not he was regressed, but emotions were...intimidating. Still, she'd be damned if she was gonna just let the baby cry it out by himself.

"Hey, kiddo," she greeted, her tone uncharacteristically soft. "Rough day?"

Byakuya nodded tearfully, nuzzling her for comfort. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry, little man," Syo sighed. "I don't suppose it's anything Mr. Sharp and Mrs. Pointy can fix?"

He shook his head, his gaze downcast. "Nuh uh..."

Syo frowned, beginning to stroke Byakuya's hair. Of course her trusty scissors wouldn't be of any use in this situation. Damnit...

"Do you, um, wanna talk about it or somethin'?"

Byakuya whimpered quietly, but calmed down again once Syo put her arms around him protectively.

"You don't have to; I just thought it'd help is all."

Syo assumed that was the end of that discussion after nearly a minute of silence, but she was proven wrong when Byakuya reluctantly pulled away from her embrace. He looked down at his hands momentarily, as if trying to remember how to use them, then clumsily signed the word 'father'.

Well, shit; That explained it.

"Did ya have a flashback? Panic attack?"

Byakuya responded with a nod, a then signed the word 'scary'.

Syo could feel anger bubbling up inside her; Byakuya had told her some truly disturbing anecdotes about his father during his more vulnerable moments, some of which churned her stomach to think about. Syo was a serial killer. Syo did NOT get disturbed easily.

She pulled Byakuya onto her lap, and held him close. "Listen, junior; I know I can't do anything about what that asshole or your dickhead siblings did to you, but..." 

She paused, carefully mulling over how to phrase her next thought. "...But if anyone or anything tries to hurt you while I'm around, they won't last five minutes." She unsheathed a pair of her scissors, holding them up for emphasis.

"Pwomise?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Cross my heart, and hope to kill!" Syo said with a grin. 

Byakuya gave her a tiny smile, any trace of distress or fear long gone.

"Now," Syo said, ruffling Byakuya's hair, "how about we go upstairs, and you can regress further, okay?"

He nodded, but made no effort to stand up. Thankfully, Syo was stronger than she looked, and was able to lift him up into her arms with little difficulty.

She smiled, beginning to carry him upstairs to the master bedroom. Soon, Byakuya would be an innocent ten month old, and Syo would get to play peekaboo and watch cartoons with the little cutie like she always looked forward to.

But most importantly, he would forget all about his nightmarish upbringing, and know that he was safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> All I want for Christmas is some comments.


End file.
